harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Manilow memories
In this somewhat heartwarming episode, Michelle shares some music and memories with the people she was closest in her life. Also enjoying the music are the Schroeder family, who are making a visit. Scene Dylan's townhouse. Some music is wafting from an upstairs room. Yvonne Wadian, the lady's maid of Michelle, comes to Dylan, who is working on some paperwork for an upcoming board meeting. He is distracted by the music. DYLAN: What is going on, Yvonne? YVONNE: I am not sure, sir. It's coming from your mother's room. DYLAN: Well, maybe I can check into it. I am not getting anywhere with this proposal. Maybe Sheila can make more sense of it. I can't make heads or tails of it. YVONNE: Maybe a break is exactly what you need. Check on your mom, I bet she would love to see you. DYLAN: You're right, Yvonne. A break is what is needed. YVONNE (encouragingly): That's the spirit. (Dylan sees Sheila.) SHEILA: Where is that music coming from? DYLAN: Yvonne says it is coming from Mom's room. (The song, "The Old Songs" is coming from Michelle's room.) SHEILA: Mom, what's going on? MICHELLE: Oh oh, was my stereo a bit loud? DYLAN: No, Mom. We loved the music. What is going on in here? It's like a cavalcade of 70s nostalgia! MICHELLE: It is, honey. I found all this when Uncle Jason brought it over from the mansion the other day. SHEILA: I haven't seen this in a long time. MICHELLE: Most of this is still in very good condition. I haven't seen these CDs in a long time. DYLAN: These are awesome, Mom. I am so glad that Uncle Jason brought them SHEILA: Mom, when were you a fan of Barry Manilow?! MICHELLE (smiling): A bit of something that I enjoy once in a while, honey. I went to a concert when I was 15. Mom and Dad took Michael and I to a concert of his when he was in New York. He had a huge concert in Central Park, it was absolutely wonderful! DYLAN: Wow, Mom. I have heard some of his music, but I never understood some of it. MICHELLE: At times, I don't listen to it all. Some of the lyrics can be rather depressing. (Enter Lila and Melanie Schroeder. They have arrived for a meeting with Sheila.) LILA (smiling): Well, I never! MELANIE: What is all this? SHEILA: Hey, ladies. Come on in. LILA: It looks like the 1970s are alive and well again.......and living in here, Ms. Harper. MELANIE: Aunt Ena told me about that era. It was worse than Carnaby Street. (Enter Josephine.) JOSEPHINE: Well, I can't believe it. Look at this. Brings back a flood of memories! MICHELLE: Welcome to the party. This is where it is! JOSEPHINE: Girls, we can put off the meeting, can't we? SHEILA: Why not. It will be fun! MICHELLE: That's the spirit. DYLAN: And that proposal I've been dithering with can wait a while. SHEILA: I can take a look at it for you. DYLAN: Thanks, sis. MICHELLE: Yvonne, can you have Mrs. Hollis bring up some sandwiches or something? And you two can take a break and join us. YVONNE: Very good, Madame. (Everyone gets settled in) JOSEPHINE: My first memory of Manilow was a concert in Boston here. It was not long after Randolph and I were married. He was just starting out. MICHELLE: As I told Dylan and Sheila, my first memory was his concert in Central Park. My parents took my brother and I to it. SHEILA: What about the others? MICHELLE: Uncle Aaron and Uncle Jason went with too. Aunt Erica didn't; and neither did Aunt Veronica; but Aunt Samantha went with. LILA: I never heard of him, except from what you and Uncle Randolph had said about him. Father had said something as well; and he showed Mikayla a picture that he and Mother had gotten. MELANIE: It was fantastic. DYLAN: Such a marvelous time. SHEILA: Yeah, it is. MICHELLE: A simpler time, I will say. (Everyone listens to the music. Yvonne and Mrs. Hollis come in with food. They set it on Michelle's sideboard; and they also sit down and they begin to listen. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes